


Belong Under Waves

by Blue_Queen662



Series: Under Waves [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark Lance (Voltron), Fishermen!Shiro, Gentle Sex, M/M, Mating Bites, Memory Loss, Mermaids/Sirens, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Shiro - Freeform, Siren!Lance, sad shiro, siren!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: A sequel to ”Gone Under Waves”Please read that first





	Belong Under Waves

 

Lance shadows over Keith. His large hand's hold Keith’s face as he kisses him slow. Keith’s back arches into the slow brush of their lips and a gentle slip in and out of their tongues. With each brush of their lips, bubbles escape them. 

 

Lance is inside him. His member stuffing whole. He's moving slowly, their bodies gently rubbing up against one another in a loving manner.

 

Slowly, Lance moves a little sudden, Keith let's out a chirp, causing Lance to pull off his lips. His eyes glow an eery blue, him smiling down at Keith. 

 

Lance makes a taunting click, shifting his hips to make Keith chirp again. Their tails wrap around one another. Two dark scales mixing together. A dark black and purple from Keith, and navy from Lance.

 

Keith holds tight around Lance, chirping needingly as Lance continues to move. Keith whimpers, loving Lance on his flesh. 

 

Keith moves to kiss Lance’s neck, soft and kitten-like. ’I want you to bite me when we mate, ’ he remembers Lance saying. The mark on his neck aches knowing he’s going to be marking Lance as he did him. 

 

Lance had left the mark when they first mated, it replacing the mark with a new one. Lance moves his head to allow Keith to bite him.

 

Keith sinks his teeth into Lance’s neck. The other creature moans in a mix of pain and pleasure as the razor-sharp teeth dig deep into Lance.

 

Blood seeps into the water, and Lance smiles at the blood dripping from the  wound. Lance smiles down at Keith before filling him. 

 

Keith shivers in Lance’s cold arms and pressed up against the other male. Lance licks Keith’s cheek and kisses under his eyes and the tip of his nose.

 

Keith can only purr into the touch. ’Mating season is always the best, ’ Keith thought, rubbing his cheek into Lance. He wants pups.

  

* 

 

Keith hacks up water, his hands planting into the damp sand. A net draped over his body, it tangled around his tail. Keith looks back at the water. ”Lance!” he says,  breathing heavily. ”Lance!” he tries once more. He breaths heavily. They aren't supposed to be apart. Keith can feel his eyes go wet.

 

They had been separated in a storm, nets were cast in the raging storm last night and Keith was dragged away. 

 

Keith looks at the binding, pulling and tugging at the rope. He was so scared, being apart from Lance. They aren’t supposed to be apart. He whines, sniffling. ’I need him—I want my mate, ’ he thinks, turning around in the netting. 

 

Keith rubs his salty tears, Lance wouldn't want him to cry. Taking a deep breath, Keith looks around to see if something sharp can cut his bindings. When Keith takes a good look at it, this beach is all too familiar. When he looks up at the cave and to the cliff above, memories of his childhood come flooding back. He used to play here—with Lance— and with someone else... Before Lance and he met...

 

There's a stone on the beach, with dying flowers in front of the stone with markings. ’Here lies Keith, lost to the sea and here mysteries.’

 

He cocks his head. His name is Keith—did someone become one with the sea? Were they taken like him? It hurt his brain to think about.

 

Suddenly, he hears the soft crunch of footsteps. Keith stiffens as he makes eye contact with a tall male man with black hair and stormy eyes. 

 

”Keith?” a voice rings outs gently.

 

Keith turns, shaking. How did he know Keith’s name?

 

”Keith!” Keith turns to his name being called. He’s soon wrapped in firm arms.

 

Keith looks down at flowers that had dropped. Them wrapped in a pink paper and red ribbon. Are they for him?

 

Keith feels limp, looking up at the man that held him gently in his arms. The net is carefully taken off his body. He stares up at him—he is so familiar. He smells nice.

 

“Oh god, you’re alright,” he says, tears in his eyes. ”You're alive!” he said, hugging him again.

 

Keith is confused, he's holding this stranger back. It's warm and for filling—but not in the same way as to being with Lance, nothing like being with Lance, but it's still something calming.

 

”Of course I'm alive, ” he answered, ” there has been nothing trying to take my life away.” It's strange that he’s answering him. He hates being with anyone other than Lance. But this is warm.

 

Suddenly, Keith is thrusted back from the man’s hold, and he looks at Keith with big, sad eyes. Keith stiffened under his gaze. ”What did that monster do to you?” he asked. 

 

Keith felt his face and looked around. ’Was there something wrong?’ Keith couldn't find anything wrong. He looks back up at the stranger. ”Is there something wrong with me?” he asks.

 

The man shakes his head, tears pooling in his storm grey eyes. “No, no,” he mutters, still smiling. “You’re the same Keith you’ve always been.”

 

Keith felt himself smile. He liked this human. He was kind. 

 

The man unties Keith from the rope, making Keith chirp as thanks. He sits there, basking in the warm smile of the man. Suddenly, a hiss roars out over the beach.

 

Keith blindly turns back to the sound, a wide grin on his lips. Lance had found him.

 

The strange man falls back into the sand, breathing heavily as Lance slithers up to the beach. Keith looks back at the kind man in confusion as Lance holds Keith's waist, leaning over his shoulder to snarl at the human.

 

The human pulls out a pistol, making Keith shrink back into Lance’s hold. Lance only snarled as the man shakingly held the gun up. Hurt fills his eyes, and Keith can feel deep down, he doesn't want to pull the trigger. 

 

Lance pulls Keith backwards to the sea, and he doesn't fight his mates hold. ”Bye human, ” Keith said, making the man fall into tears. Keith wants to comfort him, but Lance is pulling on him. 

 

With allows himself to be pulled to the safe arms of the water.

 

They swam in silence for a while. Keith knows that Lance gets moody after Keith does something stupid. It's because he cares. And Keith lets him. 

 

After Keith can’t take not being touched by Lance any longer, he rubs his head under Lance’s chin, coaxing Lance into a better mood.

 

It works, drawing a purr from Lance, Making Keith very happy. 

 

Lance mouths Keith’s cheek playfully and intertwined their fingers. Lance let out a song, making Keith swoon. Lance’s voice is lovely, Kieth loves listening to him bellow out a song. Lance playfully nudges Keith with his tail, asking for him to sing with him. Keith can't sing as well as Lance, but the blue-tailed siren loves Keith’s voice. Keith let's out a sound, matching Lance in pitch. 

 

He follows Lance as they swim further out into the ocean. Singing their song.

 


End file.
